


Just little things

by Lieke97



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieke97/pseuds/Lieke97





	1. Chapter 1

Just because I am still here, doesn’t mean I want to be.

I used to hope that would get to travel, anywhere really at least at one point. I held onto that dream, knowing that when it would leave I’d be stuck with nothing.

Now that is all there is, or rather, isn’t/

I used to believe in other people. I gave up on that because of you. I held onto the thought of friendship.

Turns out it was another lie made up by everyone else.

It is empty. I am empty. But it isn’t black. Or at least not anymore.

Now it is red. Such a beautiful red.

The color of blood, my blood.

This is all me. It is all actually there. I can touch it, feel it run down my body.

It is warm. The first sense of warmth I have felt in a long time.

The last sense of warmth my body will ever experience.

 

Of course there are people I still love.

 

But the world

 

The world broke me.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about working in a group is that there is always a ‘black sheep’.

There is always someone who will be teamed up upon.

I don’t know how to deal with it.

I thought people might like me. I wasn’t aware I am such a horrible person.

I didn’t mean to let you down, to make you hate me.

 

Cause I tried. I know you don’t see it. And now you never will.

 

Thanks for your patience.

 

Goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

The growth I have always hoped to experience never happened. According to my parents, I used to be open, social…..happy.

I don’t remember when though.

That might be the worse part. I don’t remember the last time I was truly happy.

When I was away from here though, was the time when I felt less empty.

I don’t know.

I should just go. Go away. Don’t ask me where. I just want to be gone.

 

Join me if you want.

But don’t expect me to love you, I have been there before.

 

Join me if you want.

But don’t expect me to look out for you, when I can’t even look out for myself.

 

Join me if you want.

But don’t expect me not to leave, because I can’t make that promise.

 

Join me on this trip,

But enjoy it on your own.


End file.
